Some peak detectors using convention rectifier topologies include a device such as a diode that demonstrates an exponential voltage-to-current characteristic to rectify the signal. If complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistor devices are used in the peak detector, the CMOS transistors must be operated in the subthreshold region to exhibit the desired exponential behavior. For high speed applications, the use of CMOS transistors operating in the subthreshold region may not be practical due to large power requirements and large CMOS transistor sizes required to implement such peak detectors. Additionally, such peak detectors require calibration of the input to output characteristic to account for random and systematic offsets which have become worse as smaller and smaller devices are used to implement such circuits.